


ii. village day

by sbidermanstan (steelmagnolia247)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Irondad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, christmas trees, slight angst, tree lighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelmagnolia247/pseuds/sbidermanstan
Summary: “Mister Stark, Mister Stark!” Peter said breathlessly, tugging on his arm.“Yeah, Pete?” Tony said, turning his head to look at him properly.“They’re about to turn on the lights!” Peter breathed out, looking giddy with happiness, while shivering slightly.Peter and Tony go out together and watch a Christmas tree be lit up.





	ii. village day

The city of New York reeked of holiday spirit, and Tony honestly couldn’t say that he didn’t like it.

Besides, he couldn’t say anything negative about today, not when a Peter was literally a giant ball of hyper energy at that moment, bouncing up and down in excitement. 

The two were sitting on a bench, watching the people of New York hurry around them, but mainly focusing their attention on the giant tree in the middle of Rockefeller Center. 

“Mister Stark, _Mister Stark!_ ” Peter said breathlessly, tugging on his arm.

“Yeah, Pete?” Tony said, turning his head to look at him properly.

“They’re about to turn on the lights!” Peter breathed out, looking giddy with happiness, while shivering slightly.

“You want to move closer?” Tony asked, while wrapping Peter’s thick scarf around his neck tighter and covering his ears with Tony’s own earmuff. 

Peter wrinkles his nose at his ‘mother-henning’, as Peter called it, but Tony didn’t mind it if it kept Peter from freezing to death.

“Yeah, let’s go up to the front.” Peter replied, hopping off the bench and stamping the ground to wake up his feet.

Tony got up as well, albeit much slower(no, it was not old age, thank you very much), and threw an arm around Peter, ruffling up his hair in the process. 

The pair walked closer to the tree, anticipation boiling in the air. As they drew closer to the growing throng already surrounding the giant Christmas tree, even Tony felt excited. He normally didn’t go out during the holidays, or just December in general _( ~~not since all he could see was his mother being choked to death by the Winter Soldier, her cries reverberating in his ears~~_ ), but Peter had begged him to come. ( _“C’mon, Mister Stark! Lighting up the tree is the best part of the holidays, you have to see it!”_ ), and Tony could never say no to Peter. 

They pushed towards the front of the crowd, squeezing through small spaces in between the mass of people until they reached the front of the crowd. They were just in time as well, Tony noted, spotting the mayor climbing up on the stage. 

The mayor began talking, but Tony didn’t really pay attention to whatever he was saying, choosing instead to focus on Peter, who was enraptured, soaking in every word, with bright eyes and pink cheeks. Tony felt his heart warm at the sight of his s- _kid_.  
The mayor must’ve finished talking because Peter was tugging on his sleeve. 

“Mister Stark, they’re about to light up the tree, look!” 

“I’m looking, kiddo.” Tony replies, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders and staring up at the tree.

The crowd started a countdown, but Tony didn’t say a word, and neither did Peter, who had snaked an arm around Tony’s waist, both of them lost in the moment. 

As the tree was lit up with what looked to be all the lights in New York City, Tony felt, for the first time since December had started, that he could have a happy Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i forgot about this prompt and wrote it in half an hour on my phone
> 
> please take this badly written prompt and give it a few kudoses and comments!!! i was BEYOND shook at the reception that 'cookies' got, so thank you all so much for that!!! subscribe to my series '25 days of christmas with peter and tony' to get updates about the other 23 fics i'll be posting daily!
> 
> again, thank you all so much for reading my stuff and, *gasp* liking it, it makes me so happy!!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr to scream about irondad w/me : @sbidermanstan


End file.
